User blog:FUNNYRANDOMNESS5112/Treasure Type Dragons. Are They worth it?
Midas and Stainglass Dragon's **ALL STATISTICS ARE STATING IN EPIC FORM** 125000 food in total to get to epic. Diamondates= 800 food x 6= 4800 food they cost= 75,000x6= 450,000 coins per 6 food 125000 (how much food is needed)/ 4800(Food per planting)= Approx. 26 plantings 26(Plantings) x 450,000(coins needed per planting) = 11,700,000 coins to feed this dragon to epic form. 26(Planting) x5 (hours per diamondate plants)= 130 Hours (About 5.4 DAYS, without breaks inbetween plantings and right on time) So to get a dragon with this much food needed to epic planting diamondates, It would take- 125,000 Fireapples 11,700,000 coins and 5.4 Days of planting. ____________________________________________________________________________ Or you could buy the food for 62,500 for 250 Gold 125,000 (food needed) / 62500(food gained by buying) = 2 2 (Number needed by buying) x 250 (gold needed to buy)= 500 gold to feed a Midas Dragon to epic form by buying all the food. Thats A Total of 1300 gold invested in this dragon. Not including Hatching. Say you need 5,000,000 coins to get the habitat. Thats another 250 gold 1550 gold needed. Hatching time = 36 hours. 1586 Total Gold Evolving= 36 x 4= 144 Extra gold 1586+144= 1730 gold At epic form this dragon Produces 5 gold per day. 1730(Gold Spent on the dragon) / 5(gold per day made at epic form)= 346 346 Days to earn your gold back from this dragon. Now. Say you don't buy the coins or the food- 980 (gold spent on dragon)/ 5( gold made per day on the dragon)= 196 Days to earn your gold back Say you only spend the gold to buy the dragon. 800 (gold spent) / 5(made per day)= 160 days to earn back the gold for your dragon. *Stainglass incubation is only 26 hours rather than the 36 for Midas so therefore ' '''Hatching and evolving= 26x5= 130 ' 'So- ' '''1550 + 130= 1880 gold needed to buy and fully evolve Stainglass dragon 1880 / 5 = 376 Days to get your gold back from a Stainglass dragon buying the Food and Habitat ' '-750 if you don't buy the coins or food 1,130 / 5 = 226 days to get your gold back Say you don't speed 1,000/ 5= 200 days to get your gold back ''' ''If you want, I would buy these dragons. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Treasure Dragon '''''This is the same as above. 125000 food in total to get to epic. Diamondates= 800 food x 6= 4800 food they cost= 75,000x6= 450,000 coins per 6 food 125000 (how much food is needed)/ 4800(Food per planting)= Approx. 26 plantings 26(Plantings) x 450,000(coins needed per planting) = 11,700,000 coins to feed this dragon to epic form. 26(Planting) x5 (hours per diamondate plants)= 130 Hours (About 5.4 DAYS, without breaks inbetween plantings and right on time) So to get a dragon with this much food needed to epic planting diamondates, It would take- 125,000 Fireapples 11,700,000 coins and 5.4 Days of planting. This is the different part OR, You could buy the food for 500 gold (Which is all you need for all the food) Plus the 250 for 5,000,000 coins for habitat 2750 gold to buy the Treasure Dragon and all the food to get to epic and habitat. 2750+ (19 x 5= 95) to hatch and evolve = 2845 2845 / 5 = 569 days to get your gold back.. Minus hatcing and speeding 2000 / 5 = 400 days to get your gold back. In my opinion, this one is NOT worth it! '' Goldwing Dragon ''This is the same as above. 125000 food in total to get to epic. Diamondates= 800 food x 6= 4800 food they cost= 75,000x6= 450,000 coins per 6 food 125000 (how much food is needed)/ 4800(Food per planting)= Approx. 26 plantings 26(Plantings) x 450,000(coins needed per planting) = 11,700,000 coins to feed this dragon to epic form. 26(Planting) x5 (hours per diamondate plants)= 130 Hours (About 5.4 DAYS, without breaks inbetween plantings and right on time) So to get a dragon with this much food needed to epic planting diamondates, It would take- 125,000 Fireapples 11,700,000 coins and 5.4 Days of planting. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Buy all the food and speed- 1800+750 for food/ habitat + (27 x 5) 135= 2685 to get the Dragon, Get it to epic. that would be 2685 / 5= 537 days to get your gold back. or 1800 to not speed evolve, buy the food or habitat- 1800/ 5= 360 days to get your gold back. In My opinion, this dragon is NOT worth getting. ''Hope this helps if you are having trouble deciding whether to buy these dragons or not. '' '' Have a good day! '' Category:Blog posts